Watching My Hands Move
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Spike and Drusilla go to Woodstock. [Completed]


Watching My Hands Move.

Spoilers- Some general stuff about Spike's past taken from various episodes.

Disclaimer- /Puts on really bad German accent/ I own nothing!

Note- This was inspired by the line in School Hard, _"If every vampire who said he was at the Crucifixion was actually there, it would have been like Woodstock. I was at Woodstock. That was a weird gig. I fed off a flower person and spent the next six hours watchin' my hand move."_

&&&

Spike blew smoke into the air and threw his cigarette butt on the ground, crushing it under his foot. He grinned as he felt a hand slide around his shoulder; he reached up, clasping it in his own. He gently kissed Drusilla's hand and drew her around to face him.

Drusilla trailed her hand down his face. "What do you think, my precious?"

Spike laughed. She was dressed in a tie-dyed, formless dress, something she had taken off the girl that she had drained; her feet were bare and her dark hair hung loose around her shoulders.

He twirled her around. "You look beautiful, Luv. Like you always do."

Dru giggled. "Do you think I fit in, my Spike?"

He pulled her close, running his nose along her neck. "Perfectly, Pet. You look just like a flower child."

Dru smiled dreamily. "Like a daisy?"

"Yes, Luv. Just like a daisy." Spike pressed a kiss to her forehead. He looked around the field. "Now we just have to find me one."

He winced as the loud music pounded at his sensitive ears. "They call this music?"

Drusilla swayed. "I think it's pretty. Will you dance with me?"

Spike looked around, searching for the perfect prey. "In a second Dru. Have to find me my own set of clothes. These are a little soiled." He smirked as he looked down at the blood stained shirt he wore. "We may have made a little mess when we killed those farmers, pet."

Dru ran her tongue along her teeth and giggled. "She tasted like lemons and cinnamon. He was like grease and molasses."

Spike watched as a dark-haired man stumbled into a nearby couple; a large grin dominating his face, his eyes vacant. A slow smirk made its way across Spike's face. "Perfect."

&&&&&&&&&&

Dru swayed as the music pulsated around her. "Hmmm, the stars are dancing. I can feel them."

She smiled as she felt a familiar arm wrap itself around her waist. "Spike. The stars, can you feel them?"

Spike whispered in her ear. "I can see them, my love. They dance in such pretty patterns."

Drusilla turned in his arms. He was now dressed in his prey's clothes, the colour looking especially bright against his pale skin. A large vacant grin covered his face. She looked at him carefully. "Are alright, my Spike?"

Spike picked her up and spun her around. "I'm wonderful Dru. I feel great. Like butterflies."

Drusilla placed a hand on his chest. "And pins. Stuck to the board; flap, flap, flap. Can't get away, can't fly free."

Spike rested his forehead against hers. "No, Dru. No pins, flying free. Fly wherever you want."

"Free, like the stars?" Dru questioned.

"Just like the stars. I can see them, Dru, the stars. They look down upon us, they dance around us." Spike gestured towards the night's sky. He stopped, an awe-struck look coming to his face. "Oh look at the colours."

He let go of Dru, staring at his hand as it moved slowly through the air. She moved through the crowd, swaying to her own beat. Spike sank to the ground, his hands held out in front of him. He moved his hand through the air, watching in fascination as it blurred, distorting the air around it. A swirl of colours trailed after it.

"Wow!"

&&&&&&&&&&

Spike groaned as he sat up, just waking. He put a hand to his throbbing head, his eyes felt like boiled onions after hours of watching his hand moving, he had been utterly entranced by it.

"Bloody hell, I'm never feeding off a flower person ever again."

A giggle came from the corner of the darkened room. Drusilla uncurled herself from the floor and strolled over to the mattress upon which Spike sat. "Did my Spike have fun last night?"

Spike stared up at her. "Lets get out of here, Luv. I want to be out of Woodstock by sunrise."

Drusilla pouted. "But I like it here, Spike. There's such pretty music."

Spike ran a hand up her leg. "I'll make it up to you, my sweet."

Drusilla smiled. "With leeches?"

Spike smirked. "Whatever you desire, my pet."


End file.
